High-grade digital microscopes encompass a stationary stand body with which the microscope is mounted its placement surface, and a unit, pivotable relative to the stand body around a rotation axis, in which, in particular, the image sensing unit of the digital microscope and an objective system are arranged. The purpose of this pivoting is in particular to allow the objects to be observed from different viewing angles; this can be advantageous in particular for the assessment of depth information.
In known digital microscopes the pivot unit can be moved translationally, i.e. displaced, in both the Z and the Y direction, i.e. perpendicularly to the rotation axis, relative to the stand body and thus relative to the rotation axis. With each rotation of the pivot unit a new alignment operation, in particular re-focusing onto the objects to be examined microscopically, must then be carried out in order to achieve a high-quality depiction.
If the user wishes, on the other hand, to achieve eucentric pivoting, in which he or she can pivot the pivot unit with no need for refocusing to occur, then he or she must first move the sample to the level of the rotation axis and then align the focal point on the sample. This generally requires several iterations, since no assistance means are available for setting the sample on the rotation axis. Operation is correspondingly laborious and inconvenient.